Collection
by Silver-feathered Eagle
Summary: Like the title says this is a collection of short stories featuring 07-Ghost including various genres, situations and characters. Each chapter is a standalone tale with absolutely no connection with the others (except if I say so). Well I can't really tell any more so have a look at it yourself ;)
1. Captured

**A/N:** Originally I started this because I wanted to practice my english since it has become a bit... well... rusty XD I'm doing my best but please forgive me for incidental spelling and/or grammar mistakes and feel free to point them out, it would be a great help.

Fandom: 07-Ghost

Characters: Ayanami, Teito Klein

Genre: angst

Rated: T

Warning: possible spoiler from manga

It was just a matter of seconds. He saw Frau falling to the ground, blood staining the bishop's long coat. Before Teito could rush at his friend's side Ayanami appeared in front of him. Here was his mortal enemy standing beside him and glaring down with cold merciless eyes. Time seemed to freeze for a moment, neither of them made a motion. Teito didn't dare to move or tear his gaze away. He was in a trance like state almost as if he couldn't even control his own body. Then everything was like in a nightmare where he can't run away nor hide from danger. The chief grabbed the boy by his robe and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Angered by his unwanted position Teito tried to resist but suddenly he found himself in a swirling whirlpool of darkness built up by desperation, anger, hatred, gluttony and need. The louring energy crept upon him then the world turned upside down while an immense power pulled him along.

As soon as he felt solid ground under his feet Teito tried to fight his way out of chief Ayanami's clutches. He managed to roll a few feet away from his captor then hurriedly stood up and surveyed the situation. They were back at the enormous dragon shaped battle ship heading towards Hohburg Fortress. Teito was more than furious. Frau was injured, lying all alone in the middle of nowhere, Hakuren was lost and moreover he got himself captured by the military and was back with the man Mikage tried to protect him from even at the cost of his own life. Now it was all in vain.

He had to escape somehow. But being at the hall of the massive battle ship with Ayanami blocking the only exit meant that there was no possible way out. Teito wanted to scream at the top of his lungs in despair... wanted to rip every single lock of his brown hair out... wanted to scratch his skin until he drew strips of crimson blood across his face. But above all else he wanted to satisfy his desire to kill the man before him... to break every bone in his body then tear him apart... to see his life energy leaving his body hence taking him closer and closer to the bottomless abyss of Death. Green eyes darkened dangerously by the mere thought of murdering the chief. Flashes of blue Zaiphon were dancing around his right wrist fuelled by his overflowing rage.

"Kisama! Now tell me what the hell do you want from me!?"

"Rather you tell me, Tiashe Raggs, prince of the fallen kingdom."

Ayanami's cruel smile chilled him to his very core. Unconsciously he took a few steps back until he collided with the cold wall behind him. The man slowly approached like a predator hunting down its prey. Pressed against the hard surface Teito felt trapped. He has never felt so helpless in his life before. Within a blink of an eye the chief was before him then in the next moment the boy found himself pinned to the wall by his throat, the sheer force of the crash knocking the air out of him. Teito couldn't even follow the man's movements. He struggled to breathe through Ayanami's iron grip, hands trying in vain to loosen it. He bared his teeth in defiance. Despite not having the upper hand he clearly put up a fight to go against his enemy. That was one of the reasons why the chief hated the young boy, however, at the same time admired him for it. After all there wasn't too many who dared to oppose him without fear.

"Ayanami... no, Verloren! I will never let you open up Pandora's Box," Teito hissed, venom dripping from his every word. Ayanami was amused at the boy's useless efforts to appear strong. A dark smirk crept upon his pale stone-like features.

"We shall see," he replied with a promising tone. He let go of his prisoner's throat but before Teito could have thought about escape the man had turned him around and once more pressed him against the wall with both his hands stretched behind his back. The boy moaned in pain when his chest and forehead made contact with the firm surface, for a brief moment he saw stars dancing behind his eyelids. He bit down on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. Crimson droplets poured out at the corner of his mouth then continued their way downwards his chin colouring the white floor with the richest of red. Ayanami bent down near his face and whispered right into his ear.

"I'm going to take everything from you and break you down. You will surrender and become my obedient inferior. From now on you are under my command."

Teito wanted to retort with a sharp comment but before he could have opened his mouth he felt piercing pain at his nape then everything went dark.


	2. Havin' fun (Part I)

**A/N** : to Guest: thank you, I'm trying. And here comes the next one...

Fandom: 07-Ghost

Characters: Hyuuga, Teito Klein

Genre: humor

Rated: K+

Warning: -

For Hyuuga life was simply beautiful. It was the hottest period of the year and he managed to convince the chief to give them a week long holiday. Nobody of the Black Hawks knew how exactly was he able to achieve this but after two hours of waiting they saw a very angry looking Ayanami leaving his office with a bunch of painkillers in his hand. Therefore it was highly possible that Hyuuga had simply and solely been pestering their superior till he got fed up with him and gave permission just to shut the annoying man up. As a result everyone had escaped to a place where they wanted to spend their time off before the chief could change his mind. So here Hyuuga was with his most trusted partner, Konatsu, in District 4 staying at Hotel Mermaid enjoying his time with a fancy looking cocktail in hand. Yes, life was definitely beautiful.

Konatsu was away exploring the nearby town famous for its impressive gothic architecture. Hyuuga was too lazy to get up that unholy early in the morning to go along with his partner. Besides he wasn't interested in watching buildings, he would rather visit the seaside or just relax in one of the hotel's hammocks while sunbathing. He was leisurely planning his future dinner consisting of various seafood and other special eatables when footsteps and rustling of clothes could be heard. Curiously he glanced above his berth only to lose his balance and nearly have a painful encounter with the ground. After he regained his posture he once again tried to find out who the newcomer was. He saw a short figure in a long dark robe heading for the main entrance (how the stranger didn't go up in flames in this heat was beyond Hyuuga). When the person got close enough for him to recognize the mess of dark brown hair, the young face and the jade coloured eyes he hummed in delight with a pleased smile decorating his features. He carefully got up, placed his cocktail on the nearby table and quietly followed the odd anomaly now identified as Teito Klein.

Halfway to the entrance Hyuuga got close enough to hear him muttering something about the bishop named Frau being a jerk and leaving him behind with a letter that he had something to take care of and with the task to find a place for the night. He seemed a bit frustrated. Well, not just a bit. He must have been very distracted by these thoughts; he didn't even notice that Hyuuga has been following him the entire time. Observing the fuming boy was amazingly funny. Hyuuga's grin stretched even further. When they entered the hotel's hall the man decided that was enough entertainment for now so he changed direction and sat down in the little bar. From the corner of his eyes he watched the boy talking to the receptionist and asking for a room then storming up the stairs with a frown on his face. Hyuuga shook his head. Teito really was a strange kid and he couldn't wait to get to know him better.

Teito was tired. So very tired that he didn't know if he could even reach his room. He wanted nothing but to lie down in a soft bed or the carpet would be good too... in fact he didn't really care. He was walking all day trying to find a safe place, got chased by some wild animal akin to a reptile all because of that damned bishop who of course had to take their hawkzile with him. _Screw him!_ And now he had to stay at the most expensive hotel of all since he didn't have more energy to walk God knows how many miles till the next one. He stepped into his room and immediately collapsed onto the huge bed. He almost fell asleep but the eager grumbling of his stomach reminded him that he didn't have a chance to eat all day. At first he tried to ignore it, however, when the outrageous noises became too annoying he gathered all the strength he had left to get up and find something to eat.

After three rounds of cocktails Hyuuga felt a little light headed. He was thinking about ordering another one when he caught sight of the brown haired boy heading in his direction. He seemed a bit absent-minded as he was wandering around aimlessly not even noticing him, so Hyuuga decided he would initiate the conversation once he gets closer.

"My, my look what we have here. My I ask you what's a kid like you doing all alone in this luxury hotel?" he questioned with a mischievous smile. The boy stiffened then turned around and glared at his unwanted interrogator. For a moment he eyed the strange man who somehow looked familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Who are…" he started when suddenly it hit him." Wait… you are that creepy guy who serves Ayanami! Hyuuga, am I right?"

"Bingo, kid," he responded with a wide smile.

"What the hell are you doing here? If you were sent by Ayanami to capture me…"

"Oh, gimme a break!" Hyuuga flipped his hand in a mocking way. "I have a holiday and I don't want to do anything related to work. So calm down, boy and have a nice chat with me!"

"Like hell!"

"Don't be so damn tense! Geez, you really should learn to relax sometimes. Maybe we should have a _Sex On The Beach_ , that certainly would help you."

"What?!" Teito hoped he heard wrong. But sadly that was out of question since he had very sensible hearing. He couldn't say anything reasonable, he just opened and closed his mouth like a fish. This man was definitely out of his mind. Now he was thinking about turning around and running for his life as fast as he can. Upon seeing his frightened expression Hyuuga quickly explained himself with a playful smile.

"Don't get me wrong, kid! That's the name of the cocktail. I've already tried it and believe me, it's delicious. Now close your mouth and sit down!" with that he yanked the boy by his arm forcing him into the nearby chair and tossed his drink in front of him. Teito realised he was thirsty… much more than hungry. So very thirsty that he could have drunk a whole lake up but he resisted the urge to grab the glass. After all Hyuuga was his enemy and he didn't trust him a bit.

"It's neither poisoned nor drugged," the man said with a carefree smile on his face after he saw the boy suspiciously eyeing the liquid. "You could see me drinking from it earlier."

He wasn't able to fight his thirst any more. He wanted, no, he needed that glass of God knows what. He slowly lifted it up to his lips and carefully took a sip. It was surprisingly good with the taste of refreshing fruits so he greedily drank down the rest. It felt like true salvation. He wanted more. Hyuuga noticed the glint in his eyes and immediately ordered two more cocktails. Then another round.

 **To be continued...**


	3. Havin' fun (Part II)

By the time it was evening both of them were in a good mood, talking about almost everything and laughing gleefully. The alcohol made Teito carefree, creating a mousse-like pink fog in his head. He didn't care that Hyuuga was his enemy anymore, he couldn't even think clearly at that moment but he didn't give a damn. After all he was happy and nothing else mattered to him since he hasn't felt that way for a long time.

"So why are you here all alone?" Hyuuga asked and raised his glass to his lips. Upon remembering the cause of all his pain Teito slammed his cup on the table, a deep frown marking his features.

"Cause that sorry excuse for a bishop left me… without a fuckin' word but I swear when he… drags his sorry ass back I'm gonna beat 'im till he… can't move anymore!" said the obviously drunken boy while flinging his arms in the air. Hyuuga almost spat back his drink into the glass when he heard him using such vulgar phrases.

"Whoa! I didn't know you can curse like that. Where did you pick this foul language up?"

"Eh?! What did ya expect?! I used to be a battle-sklave in… the underworld for God's sake!"

"Yeah but still… Um, never mind. It's late, time to head back to the rooms, boy," Hyuuga said thoughtfully as he got up from the chair. Hazy green eyes glanced up at him with a hint of sadness in them.

"But I don't wanna sleep yet," Teito protested.

"Who said we have to sleep? I just want a soft surface instead of these uncomfortable chairs. Don't you think it would be better, kid?"

"Quit callin' me that, I'm not a kid!" the boy grunted angrily. He drank down the leftover in one gulp and made an attempt to get up but failed miserably. Hyuuga caught his arm and helped him stand.

"Maybe you need some fresh air," he stated and dragged the younger one towards the exit. Teito didn't resist, he had no choice but to follow his one and only support if he wanted to avoid a painful encounter with the floor. He tried to make his body move at his command, however, he felt like walking on jelly and everything around him seemed to dance in a morbid way. When he felt cool night air caressing his cheeks he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. After a moment or two he glanced around him. He saw a huge panel blocking the view. He couldn't see what was behind it and for a reason unknown to him it angered him to no end. He felt a sudden urge to get up at the top so without further consideration he approached the wall. Hyuuga watched amused as the boy was trying hard to climb up.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked with unbelieving eyes.

"Don't ya see moron? I'm tryin' to get up there."

"But why?"

"Dunno," Teito shrugged. "But seems fun. Besides I'm curious."

After three failed attempts he managed to climb up but at the same time lost balance and with a loud splash he ended up in the hot water behind the panel. At first he didn't understand what happened, only one thing was he certain of: he didn't like the steaming water soaking his clothes at all. The sight was priceless and Hyuuga was laughing his ass off at this point. The boy looked so adorable sitting in a hot spring with slightly flushed cheeks, parted lips and an uncomprehending expression on his face. Tiny droplets of water were shining in his hair making him look like a lost kitten in the rain.

"What the..." he started fumingly.

"You see, my boy, this is a thermal spring for women," Hyuuga explained from the top of the wall. "So I suggest you to get out before anyone decides to have a nice bath here. Ladies can be very violent if they catch a guy in their territory."

"Then hurry and pull me up!"

"Well if you were able to get in there you must be able to get out," Hyuuga said while lazily examining his nails. In that moment they heard footsteps from the entrance. Teito was now frightened. He had to get out before someone comes in.

"Ya incompetent freak! Make yourself useful and help me or I swear I'll let ya taste my Zaiphon first-hand and send ya into the deepest circle of hell!

"Okay, okay, just don't shout like that!" with that the man grabbed Teito's arm and jerked him upwards. They quickly ran away to a safer part of the backyard. Hyuuga glanced down at the shivering boy, water still dripping from his clothes. He silently took him by his robe and pulled him back into the hotel. Teito didn't say a thing, he was too tired and still felt funny because of the alcohol. Since Hyuuga didn't know which room the younger one was staying in and the boy was clearly in no state to explain it he headed to his own carrying him under his arms. He dropped Teito at the end of the bed where he immediately curled up and snuggled his face into the covers.

"Hey kid!"

"What?" Teito asked sleepily.

"You still have your wet clothes on"

"Don't care... wanna sleep," he murmured into the blanket. Hyuuga sighed then walked up to him and despite all feeble protests he removed the dark robe leaving the boy in his skin-tight attire. Teito curled up at the end of the bed once more, pulled the covers up to his neck and turned away from the man. Hyuuga took off his shirt and tiredly collapsed across the bed. The effects of cocktails took their toll on him and he didn't have neither will nor energy to properly get into bed.

"Hyuuga..." he heard the faint voice from the far end. "Ya aren't that evil as I thought. In fact... I had quite a good time. If we weren't enemies I think... maybe... we could be... sort of frien..."

Teito went silent before he would finish his sudden outburst of emotions and stubbornly pulled the blanket over his head. Hyuuga smiled at his attitude but kept quiet. After a few moments both of them were fast asleep.

Morning came far too soon for Teito's liking. He was woken by blinding sunlight heating up his small body through the window and damned birds noisily arguing over pieces of bread at the backyard. He felt like nothing on earth. He had a killing headache and felt a little dizzy. The boy slowly sat up while constantly fighting with his rebellious body. It was like his limbs were made of iron. At first he saw everything blurrily, he had to rub his eyes at least three times before his vision started to clear.

"Why do I feel like shit?" he muttered under his breath.

"Having a hangover?" came an unexpected voice from the other end of the bed that made the boy jump in alarm thus ending up at the floor with a thump. He glanced up at the black haired man, green eyes gazed into dark blue ones for a few moments before he finally comprehended the situation and hurriedly got up.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in the same bed as I am in?! What happened?"

"Well, we had a few drinks yesterday and both of us got blind drunk," Hyuuga told casually as he tried to free his limbs from the tangled covers.

"You have actually made me drunken?! Are you out of your mind? I'm still underage you retarded idiot!

"You said yourself that you weren't a kid," the man smiled innocently. "Furthermore you looked really cute and you weren't afraid of showing your true feelings."

Teito turned bright red. He just gaped like a fish as pieces of memories from last night came rushing back into his mind. He couldn't believe he had said and done those things. In his shame he grabbed the first thing at arm's length, which happened to be the pillow, and threw it in Hyuuga's face.

"I had a suspicion that you were mentally challenged, I just never realized that you are completely and totally bat-shit crazy with a cherry on top!" the boy shouted then stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him with such force that made the ceiling crumble. Hyuuga stared after him, face completely blank then he shook his head smiling widely.

"I have never thought he had such an amusing way with words," he said chuckling lightly. Yes, Teito was indeed a strange kid.

 **A/N:** So what was it like? Was it worse than you expected? XD Also I have a small question: what genres and which characters would you like to see in the distant future? ^^


End file.
